Recension of The Design
by snowflake2410
Summary: Holly Hitchcock had a good life until she was twelve. That was the year that death started to stalk her, allowing her to witness it's atrocities, yet never touching her. The Reaper consistently uses his sythe on those around her, but never on Holly. Why? To spread the word. Death is coming for us all. Every generation has to have a Bludworth, and Holly is the one for her generation
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! This is my new story. I found myself starting to fall in love with the F.D. Franchise and I have a particular love for some of the characters. I also have other stories I'm working on in the Game of Thrones and Scream fandom, so if you're a fan of either of those, please check it out! Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **As always, I don't own any of the Final Destination characters mentioned and I don't own the franchise itself.**

 **1st. POV.**

This is a story about death.

If the thought of dying makes you uneasy or uncomfortable, I highly suggest you leave now.

Even with all of the disdain you might have towards the Grim Reaper, I have news for you: We're all going to die. It might be hours from now, days, weeks, months, or even years.

In the end every man, woman, and child will end up the same.

It's an inevitable fate.

But this isn't just a story about death.

As narcissistic as this may sound, this story is also about me and my experiences with the other side.

I always knew I was different, yet I did my best to never let it affect me.

I tried to live my life the best way I possibly could, ignoring the feeling that someone was always watching me. I once told my worries of being watched to my soulmate, my big brother.

You know, there's this misconstrued notion in the world that your soulmate has to be a romantic love of yours.

But this simply isn't true.

I found my soulmate in my brother. I loved him so much I could barely breathe. He was my best friend, my protector, my guiding hand.

When I was born, my parents even told him that I was his to protect and care for.

And I can think of no brother who could do a better job than my own.

Well, maybe except for Thackery Binx from Hocus Pocus, a movie my brother took me to see when I was five.

In the year of 1995, at the age of seven, I woke up crying. My brother, whose room was right next to mine, came barging in, bat in hand. When he realized there was no threat, he put down the bat by my doorway and lifted up my pink covers, sliding in next to me.

I immediately snuggled in closer to him, feeling at ease that he was there.

"What's wrong, Holly?" He asked. I clutched onto him and whispered, "The bad man is here."

My brother furrowed his eyebrows together and looked down at me with warm brown eyes. "There's no bad man. It was just a bad dream."

I looked up at him and rubbed my nose, sniffling at my bad dream. "He wants to get me."

My brother sighed. Even as a thirteen year old kid, he always knew what to say. "Nothing is going to get you. It was only a bad dream. You'll grow up and have many adventures, and you'll always have me by your side if you ever get scared."

My heterochromia gaze focused on him as he smiled at me, assured that this was really the way our life would turn out.

I sniffed. "Do you promise?" I asked

He held out his pinky and laid his head on top of mine. "Pinky promise."

I linked my pinky to his, all thoughts of fear and bad men watching me immediately out of my mind.

I knew my brother would be right. He never lied to me and wouldn't start now. He always kept his promises, and in my heart, I truly did believe he would keep this one.

But as I said before, this is a story about death.

The night my brother made that swear was the night he made the first promise he could never keep.

He would never be by my side when I grew up, because he would be gone by then.

Any adventure I would have, he would never know about because he would be dust in the ground.

Any life as an adult I would have, he would be included, but only as a distant memory of someone I once loved.

My brother was wrong that night.

There was someone watching me, and he wanted me to know that he was there.

I wouldn't find out what all of this meant until I was twelve, in the year of 2000.

But first, let me make a proper introduction before I tell you my story of how many lives (all that were taken away far too soon) connect to me.

It's true, my title is Holly, like the plant.

I loved the drive-in movies.

I loved how full of happiness my life was until that year of 2000.

I eat my dessert first, and my dinner second.

I ride my bike nearly everywhere I go.

But most of all, I loved my brother. I really did.

My name is Holly Hitchcock, and this is the story of how I watched my brother die.

 **So this chapter is really short, just a bitty prologue. Please tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**orianawtf: You're so sweet! Yes lol I loved Ian too! I hated how he died, but lucky for you, he will be featured more heavily in this story. He's my F.D. crush haha he's just so awkwardly charismatic and amazing! I even got the novelization of the movie to dig deeper into his character. The story will expand the first three movies, with references towards the fifth movie.**

 **chelsnichole12: Thank you for your kind review! It made me cry with happiness when I saw that you were my first reviewer! I'm so glad that you liked the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Holly.**

1st P.O.V.

"Billy Bear!" I ran over to my brother's room and jumped onto his bed. His room was slightly untidy, the usual boy's style of a room. It was covered with posters of famous hockey and football players. In the corner was his guitar and stereo set, as well as an old record player.

Billy looked at me from his closet and grinned.

"Hey there Jolly Holly!" I giggled as he chuckled and rummaged through his closet, looking for some clothes to take with him to Paris.

I jumped up and down on his bed. "Billy Bear catch me!"

Billy turned around. "Alright. The Jolly Holly Rocket is launching in 3..2..1!" I launched off of his bed and he caught me in his arms, spinning around.

I let out a loud laugh.

This is how we were.

Always laughing and having a good time.

I didn't really understand what people meant when they said they fought with their siblings.

Billy and I never fought. Us never arguing or bickering was my version of normal.

He set me down on his computer chair and went back to his closet.

"Okay Holls", He said holding up two shirts, "which one do you think I'll look better in? The plaid one or the plain black one?"

I beamed up at him. "You look handsome in anything! But if I like the black one on you better."

Billy nodded and threw the black one on his bed. "So how was school today, Holly?"

I spun around in his computer chair, my pigtails flopping around me. "It was good", I answered, "some of the girls in class were discussing which Hanson brother was cutest, but then Eliza Benson decided to change the subject because it was getting pretty nasty. So we started to talk about The Spice Girls."

I stopped spinning and sat criss-crossed on his chair, with one pink jean clad leg going over the other.

Billy scratched the back of his head in confusion. "The Spice Girls, huh?"

"Yup!"

"You know-", Billy went over to his bed and sat down,"-in France they have French magazines about The Spice Girls. How about I get you one?"

I smiled widely. "You'd get me a present from France?!"

Billy's laugh lit up his face as he reached over to the chair and riddled my hair. "Of course I would. I won't leave France until I do."

I bit my lip and looked down, fiddling with my fingers.

"Oh no, no, no!" Stated Billy. He got up from the bed and looked down at me. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

"Well...I...could you get me something else from France instead?" I mumbled, unsure if I was even allowed to ask this.

Billy looked confused. "Is there something else you want? A bear? Or a book in French?"

I shook my head. "Can you get me a vial of water from the River Siene?"

Billy stayed quiet, his brown eyes deep in thought.

"Forget it...it was a dumb idea." I said feeling self-conscious.

Billy snapped out of his thoughts. "It's not dumb! I'm just wondering why you would want me to bring you something like that."

I gave him a small smile. "Because it'll be like having a piece of the world with me. Like no matter where I go, France will be coming along too."

Billy ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

I nodded. "I'm positive."

Billy chuckled and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Then I will get you the most unique vial of water ever!" His lips touched the skin of my head, above my eyebrows, and I giggled.

Suddenly, I jumped up and clapped my hands together. "I just realized something! You're packing."

Billy immediately understood what I was putting down. "Packing song?" He asked heading over to the record player, pulling out a huge black disc from it's sleeve.

"Packing song." I agreed, getting ready to hear it. I poised myself near his suitcase and he grinned at me. He pressed a button and the needle gently dropped on the spinning record, with a loud blast of music following.

I grabbed his hairbrush, belting out the first lyrics of the song into my pretend microphone. Ain't Too Proud To Beg by the Temptations came on. Or as we liked to call it "The Packing Song". It was a ritual we made up when I was little. If one of us was packing, we would pack to that song. Usually by the end of the song, we would have our bags all set and ready to go.

 **"I know you want to leave me, but I refuse to let you go!"**

Billy nodded his head to the beat and walked (like an Egyptian) to his closet throwing his clothes to me. He grabbed a cowboy hat from his closet (because one year he decided to be Woody from Toy Story while I was dressed up as Buzz) and put it on, rocking out on air drums.

 **"If I have to beg, plead for your sympathy, I don't mind because you mean that much to me! I ain't too proud to beg!"**

Billy threw me what he needed, and while dancing, I would pack it up in his bag. We jammed out to the song until it came to an end. When it was over, everything Billy needed was in there, save for his toothbrush and his passport.

I jumped off of the bed as Billy went to the record player. He put the record away in it's sleeve, and stored it back on his meticulously organized shelf of music.

"Kids!",Mom called out from downstairs, "Dinner is ready!"

Billy and I stared at each other before he said, "The last one down has to do the dishes!" He sprinted down the stairs and I quickly followed, shouting, "Well the first one down has to take out the trash!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I just brushed my teeth and had just taken a shower. In my hand was Billy's toothbrush. I knocked in his door a couple of times, rocking back and forth on the heels of my plushy pink pig slippers. Billy swung open his door, already in pajamas.

I held out his toothbrush. "You forgot to pack this."

Billy got it from me and patted my head. "Thanks Holls."

I giggled and scratched my Rugrats themed p.j. clad leg. "Well get some sleep, Billy Bear. Tomorrow night you're going to Paris!"

Billy perked up and gave me a hug. "You want me to read you a bed time story?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm okay. Get some sleep, Kay?"

Billy chuckled and gave me a mock salute. "Aye, aye Captain!"

I skipped off to my room, where I laid down and went to sleep, blissfully unaware of the tragic events that would take place the next day, forever changing the course of my life.

 **Please review! Reviews are the only way that I know people are reading this story! Tell me what you like, what you don't like!**


End file.
